Socios
by Marcy1900
Summary: Verano de 2014..ya no se podía hacer nada. La decisión estaba tomada. Hinata Hyuga, hija mayor de uno de los empresarios mas ricos tiene que volver después de años para ocupar su lugar, pero la vida no es solo negocios. Y aun menos para la joven y tímida Hinata. Pero..¿que significa la vida para las demás personas con las que se encontrara?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aqui os traigo una historia nueva, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero la historia si asi que espero que os guste. Marcy

Capítulo 1: La llegada

Verano de 2014. Ya no se podía hacer nada. La Mansión Hyuga estaba repleta de gente que andaba de un punto a otro. Entre todo ese desorden, un hombre de pelo largo y serios ojos blancos andaba con tranquilidad, aunque su interior no estaba en tanta calma como aparentaba.

Flash-back:

-Señor, los ancianos están aquí-aviso Ko al ver al Hyuga pasar. El asintió y entró en la casa. Andaba lento, y es que en verdad, no tenía prisa por llegar. Finalmente abrió la puerta y entró en la sala de reuniones. Unos ancianos lo esperaban ya allí.

El poseedor de los ojos tan extraños se quedó callado, mientras uno de los ancianos empezaba a hablar.

-Hiashi, el consejo ha tomado ya una decisión.-dijo- pronto cumplira los 18 años.-silencio- No puede seguir allí, la situación no puede seguir así.-el anciano al ver que el hombre no contestaba suspiro y volvió a abrir la boca-tiene que aprender.

-Esta estudiando en la mejor institución-habló por primera vez desde que entró en aquella sala Hiashi.

-No dudamos de aquello, pero tiene que aprender aquí, ahora y contigo.

Fin flash-back

La gente llevaba rápidamente los muebles a una habitación bastante grande, pero completamente vacía. Hiashi abrió la puerta de la terraza y salió al jardín delantero.

Aeropuerto de Tokyo:

-El vuelo Tokio-Italia partirá pronto en la puerta 3, repito el vuelo Tokyo-Italia partirá pronto a la puerta 3-la voz de una mujer resonó por todos los altavoces del aeropuerto.- la voz de una mujer resonó por todos los altavoces del aeropuerto.

Una chica, de todas las que había, se intentaba meter en el papel de ''una más'' pero aquello era difícil, no lograba ni siquiera abrirse paso entre la multitud. La empujaban y le habían tirado las maletas mas de una vez. Llevaba esperando más de 2 horas, y había decidido salir sola al darse cuenta que nadie vendría a por ella.

Miraba confundida de un sitio a otro, buscando una salida entre tanta gente, que sus ojos al encontrarse con los ojos del que había dejado de buscar, no pudo más que pararse, haciendo que alguien la empujara. El responsable iba en sentido contrario, y parecía muy apresurado. La morena al ser empujada tropezó con la maleta de alguien, haciéndola caer, llevándose consigo la maleta causante. Tenía la cabeza bajada pero sentía las miradas en ó un poco la cabeza al sentir que tiraban de algo debajo de ella. Un chico rubio de pelo largo le ofrecía la mano, mientras que otro chico a su lado tiraba de la maleta con la que había tropezado. Ella miró la mano extendida. Llevaba un tatuaje de una boca en la palma. Algo extrañada la cogió con temor, por lo real que parecía.

Escucho un bufido, y vio al moreno que ya había levantado la maleta, alejarse, seguido por el rubio después de sonreírle por última vez a la morena. Ella ya levantada y algo confundida, miró a su alrededor y pudo ver que ya no había tanta gente. Volvió a buscar con la mirada lo que antes provocó todo aquello, aunque claro, ella no lo culpaba a él, ni siquiera culpaba al moreno que la había tirado y se había ido molesto y sin decir nada. Entonces lo volvió a encontrar. Llevaba el pelo largo y castaño y una expresión seria con unos ojos blancos muy parecidos a los de ella. Cuando el la vio sonrió, y aquello fue suficiente para que la chica sonrió y se acercara a él.

-Hinata-sama-dijo el mientras la abrazaba-me alegra volver a verla, esperaste mucho?

-Yo igual me alegro de volver a verlo, Neji-san-dijo ella tímidamente mientras correspondía al abrazo. En los últimos años, se sentía por fin querida.

Hiashi Hyuga observaba desde el jardín como el coche rojo de su sobrino aparcaba delante de la mansión. Lo vio bajarse y apresurarse a abrir la puerta delantera del copiloto. Había hecho lo posible para que Neji estuviera ocupado, pero para su sorpresa, el chico había acabado todo el trabajo mucho más rápido que de costumbre. Nada más abrir la puerta, pudo observar a una chica de un metro 68 aproximadamente, con el pelo largo de un color negro-azulado.

Lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta dejando suelto un largo mechón por cada lado, y su característico flequillo recto que le tapaba la frente. Su cara no había cambiado mucho, de hecho, ahora, después de tanto tiempo el golpe parecía más fuerte, y las imágenes del pasado lo atormentaban. Miro por última vez a Hinata Hyuga, su hija mayor, y luego se adentró en la casa, mientras intentaba eliminar una triste sonrisa.

Arriba, una chica adolescente de pelo castaño, observaba por la ventana como una peliazul se adentraba en la casa. Tenía un leve recuerdo de ella, y un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de ella. Eran ganas de salir y abrazar a aquella chica, pero rápidamente escondió el sentimiento en aquel rincón de su alma que no dejaba fuera y se alejó de la ventana para seguir con el trabajo que su padre le había mandado, esta vez mucho más que de costumbre. No quiso seguir pensando en aquello, al fin y al cabo era una Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga.

OTRO LUGAR:

-Fuiste muy borde-dijo el rubio

-venga ya Deidara, no empieces

-Y sigues siendo borde.-siguió el hablando mientras ignoraba al moreno sentado a su lado.

-Por su culpa perdimos el avión, mejor dicho por vuestra culpa.

-Pero pudimos coger otro.-argumento el rubio. Sasuke suspiro, claro había conseguido otro vuelo, pero no gracias al rubio, no fue él quien tuvo que coquetear con la casera. Y aun así llegaron tarde.

-Recuerdame una vez mas que hago viajando contigo?-pregunto el chico mirando al rubio mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

-Te recuerdo que tenemos que firmar ese acuerdo.

-Y recuerdame por que me siento contigo?-siguió el preguntando mientras intentaba controlar las ganas de pegar a su ''socio amigo''

El rubio no paraba de hablar sobre la chica torpe de antes. Llegaban tarde por culpa del rubio, por lo que Sasuke se dio prisa, choco contra alguien, pero siguió su camino seguido por Deidara que llevaba una maleta. La chica,poseedora de un ''gran'' equilibrio, cayó al tropezar con la maleta de su amigo. Este se paro y la ayudó mientras el se dio la vuelta y cogió la maleta. La observo un poco, era bastante distinta de las chicas que había visto, y no sólo por sus ojos, para él esos ojos ya no le parecían extraños. Bufo y siguió andando, seguido por su amigo. Y allí estaban de camino a Italia mientras su compañero, o socio, llamarlo como querais, no paraba de hablar sobre aquello. Suspiro y disimuladamente se puso los auriculares y se dispuso a mirar por la ventana del avión mientras apoyaba su mejilla en su mano.

Este es un capitulo corto ya que es como lo dice el titulo, la llegada. Mi pronto el proximo capitulo, besos Marcy


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Aqui os traigo un nuevo capitulo. Para aclaraciones en teoria es un Sasuhina como pareja principal, seguido por otras parejas._**

**_Bueno yo me voy a perder el conocimiento en la cama, mientras os dejo con el capitulo_**

**_Marcy_**

**_PD: sip...soy de las afortunadas personas que ya enfermo mas de 3 veces solo este verano, y eso que aun queda medio verano :D_**

CAPITULO 2: BIENVENIDA.

MANSIÓN HYUGA:

-Tienes hambre?- preguntó Neji mientras entraban en la casa.

-Si, un poco-contestó ella tímidamente.

-Puedes subir y dejar tus maletas y hacerte cómoda, cuando bajes tendras la comida lista-dijo el sorprendiendo a la morena, cosa que él vio- y luego hablamos...si quieres- dijo él finalmente un poco más suave. Ella afirmó con una sonrisa tímida mientras subía las escaleras junto a su acompañante. El señaló una puerta y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que ella la abriera. Era una habitación bastante grande y casi vacía. El chico se retiró dejando la única maleta de la chica al lado de la puerta. Hinata conocía aquel lugar, todo seguía igual...igual que el dia en el que se fue. Ya no había nada de su infancia. Sin pasearse por ningun rincon de la habitación fue directamente al baño y decidió tomarse un baño. Necesitaba relajarse, y eso que aun no se encontró con su padre o con su hermana. 10 años..y todo seguía igual. Todos seguía en su sitio, todo encajaba allí. Menos ella. Ella era la intrusa.

EN OTRO LUGAR, ITALIA:

El avión llegó a la hora adecuada, había sido un vuelo perfecto y aburrido, como cada cosa en su vida. Y es que no deseaba que el avión se estrellara, más que nada por toda esa gente, no era tan asqueroso para desearle tanto mal a alguien, pero todo su cuerpo gritaba en silencio por un cambio, y es que era un silencio que sólo él podía escuchar. Y eso lo volvía aún más loco. Aunque parecía exactamente lo contrario. Suspiro.

-Hey, ahora que paso?- dijo Deidara sacándolo de sus pensamientos, aunque no contesto. El rubio tambien suspiro y luego optó por quedarse callado al ver que su amigo lo ignoraba. Iban a ser semanas bastantes aburridas. De hecho nada más llegar al hotel cogieron cada uno una habitación y no volvieron a hablar ese dia.

MANSIÓN HYUGA

-Tio, ya esta aquí-dijo él secamente.

-Ya os he visto llegar.-dijo él con un tono de voz muy parecido.

-Podrías ir a saludarla, pasaron 10 años.-dijo el joven, aquello sorprendió al mayor.

-Lo se.

Silencio.

-En nada la cena estará lista- dijo él a modo de despedida antes de salir por donde vino.

Despues de mas de 20 minutos pasados intentando convencerse que tenia que bajar para cenar, logró sacar valor. Al bajar de la cama lo hizo rápidamente, por temor quizás a cambiar de elección, y salió de la habitación, pero nada más salir todo su valor murio. Allí, delante de ella, la adolescente de pelo castaño acompañada por un hombre, se lo había robado. El hombre hizo una reverencia y la castaña hizo lo mismo, aunque algo confundida y.. molesta?

Ella, a su vez también confundida, imito torpemente el gesto. La castaña se quedo mirandola. Hinata sentía fuertes ganas de llorar , huir, correr. Odiaba tener una personalidad tan debil. Se sentía tan pequeña e insignificante. La trataban como a una INTRUSA, y ella sentía que lo era.

-Ha-Hanabi-aquello la sorprendió, y sin darse cuenta que era su la voz la que había hablado con un tono de voz débil e indeciso.

La pequeña castaña sentía ganas de llorar, no de rabia, ni de tristeza, ni timidez. Sus ojos simplemente se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Bienvenida-dijo ella con un tono de voz ronca, al intentar controlar todo aquello. Hinata sonrió, casi sin darse cuenta. Una sonrisa verdadera, hecha sin pensar en hacerlo.

-La cena ya esta lista-una tercera voz entró en la conversación sorprendiendo a las dos, antes de que Hinata pudiera contestar.

-Esta bien, gracias Neji- sama-contesto la castaña mientras pasaba por al lado de la peliazul, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

UN MES DESPUÉS:

Un ruido molesto que se vuelve monótono y repetitivo, empezó a sonar en la habitación. Ella ya estaba despierta desde antes, pero no se había movido. Abrió los ojos y cogió el teléfono con una mano, metiéndolo debajo de la manta para despues apagarlo. Sin ganas se bajo de la ca,a y se miro al espejo. Su pelo castaño caía sobre su espalda, y le tapaba gran parte de la cara. Metió la mano en el pelo y lo echó hacia atrás, dejando ver unos ojos claros y cansados. Llevaba días estudiando casi sin descansar, y como había acostumbrado, esa mañana también había despertado temprano. Se alejó del espejo bostezando mientras se hacía una coleta alta. Miró su escritorio, que tenía los libros ya abiertos.

Se sentó y sus ojos miraron sin querer por la ventana de la pared donde estaba su escritorio. Frunció en ceño y se acercó más a la ventana, apoyándose con las manos en los bordes de la ventana. Los dos pares de ojos tan parecidos se encontraron. Hanabi quitó la vista, empujando su propio cuerpo hacia atrás con las manos, provocando un ruido seco cuando la silla cayó, junto a ella. Hanabi cerró los ojos al ver que iba a caer, y que el golpe era inevitable. El dolor no tardó en aparecer. Escucho pasos subiendo las escaleras. Eran rápidos y fuertes. Los pasos siguieron corriendo hasta llegar delante de su puerta. Silencio Se quedo viendo el picaporte.

Pareció moverse un poco, pero no estaba segura del todo. Aun en el suelo, observando la puerta, sabiendo que al otro lado, otros ojos blancos estaban en la misma situación.

Escucho algo parecido a alguien levantándose del suelo y alejarse, luego escucho una puerta abrirse y cerrarse lentamente.

Hanabi se levantó con un sentimiento extraño. Por unos minutos había sentido como era que alguien se preocupe por ti, pero el final fue como siempre. Y allí el problema. Estaba feliz de que todo estaba igual? Que había pasado si su hermana había abierto la puerta y la había visto en el suelo? No lo sabia. Eso no había pasado, y ella era la culpable de que su hermana no abrió la puerta. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Hinata llego y ellas apenas intercambiaron dos palabras. Miró el reloj. Las 6:37. Que hacía su hermana a esas horas en el jardín? Suspiro y decidió dejar el tema. Había pasado un mes y ella no paraba de aplazar el tema, al igual que los demás. Sabía que no era justo ignorarla de ese modo, pero no era tan fácil hablarle después de tantos años. Y más siendo una Hyuga.

Hinata se dejó caer sobre la cama. Queria preguntarle como se encontraba. Que había sido ese ruido. Si se había hecho daño. Pero no tuvo valor. Más que valor, no quería molestar a su hermana menor, que parecía que la estaba evitando. Había pasado un mes desde que volvió a ''su casa'' y apenas había hablado con su familia. Su primo Neji, era el único que le hablaba, y eso que de pequeños la ignoraba.

Decidió bajar y preparar el desayuno, como se había acostumbrado en el último mes. Ella pensaba que ellos no lo sabían, pero se notaba una diferencia. Y es que la comida de la cocinera de la casa era buena, pero Hinata ponia mas tiempo y amor en la comida, a diferencia de la cansada cocinera, que agradecía la ayuda de la joven. Ella había empezado a trabajar poco después de su despedida, por lo que hasta hace un mes no sabía de la existencia de aquella tiida peliazul. No había tardado mucho en empezar a hablar con ella al ver que nadie le hablaba. Ella no era una sabia, no era una persona de negocios, ni era una Hyuga, pero era madre y aunque desconocía los motivos del comportamiento de los demás, ella en menos de una semana ya había conocido gran parte de la personalidad de la peliazul.

-Buenos días Hinata-sama-saludó la cocinera.

-Buenos días, Suzuko-sama-devolvió ella el saludo mientras entraba en la cocina.

-Tu siempre tan educada-dijo la anciana mientras reía levemente- Hinata va todo bien?-dejo de reir al ver a la joven y recordar que había salido corriendo. Ella levantó la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos azules de la cocinera.

-Si, perdon, se me olvidaron los tomates, ahora te los traigo- dijo ella levantándose y saliendo de la cocina. Volvió al jardín y su vista volteo a la ventana.

Había pasado un mes...y aun tenia la esperanza de que todo podía mejorar.

AEROPUERTO DE ITALIA:

-Sabes, no pensaba que iba a decir esto, pero me alegra tener que volver. Dudo poder aguantar más de un dia junto a ti-dijo Deidara mientras pasaban la puerta del aeropuerto.

-Hmp-fue lo único que salió como contestación antes de subir al avión. Y es que no tenia ganas de hablar, su padre lo había llamado ''urgentemente'' para volver a Japón. Cuando el vuelo estaba ya listo, se había dignado por fin decirle ese motivo tan ''importante''.

Hablar con una niña mimada. Aun recordaba la última vez que tuvo que cenar junto a la familia Hyuga, y con solo pensarlo ya le dolía la cabeza.

JAPÓN, MANSIÓN HYUGA:

El sol brillaba de una forma aburrida. Era una tarde tranquila. Después del desayuno se había encerrado en su habitación y se dispuso a darle vida, bueno asi como podía. Gran fue su sorpresa cuando su padre la había llamado a su despacho. Al enterarse de la noticia, rápidamente hacia su despacho y después de unos tímidos golpes en la puerta, entró en la habitación.

-¿Me buscabas, padre?- preguntó ella seriamente. No quería demostrar timidez delante de él, y no es que era su timidez falsa, solo que toda ternura desaparece delante del Hyuga.

-Si, te tengo que avisar de que mañana iremos a la empresa, creo que ya va siendo hora.-dijo el mirándola como si la culpara. No lo digas como si fuera mi culpa!...Llevo aquí un mes y me hablaste tan poco que no podrías llenar ni una conversación con las frases que me dijiste. Penos ella, quería decirlo, quería que él la notara. Era como si fuera invisible. Pero se callo.

-Esta noche, tendré una cena de negocios-dijo su padre como avisando de que ella no debía estar allí. La morena hizo una pequeña y rápida relevancia después de afirmar con la cabeza y se fue sin decir nada.

La noche había caído, dejando ver un cielo de verano sin estrellas y sin luna. Hinata miraba curiosa por la ventana.

Hinata pov:

1 mes...en los últimos 10 años de mi vida, no recuerdo momentos del todo felices, pero tampoco sentir algo así. 1 mes y ni me saludo...como si nunca falte, como si nunca volví. No quiero estar aquí. No quiero tener que aguantar las miradas, no entiendo nada. No me permiten salir, pero no lo reconocen...tampoco tengo con quien salir. Madre...estoy tan cerca de ti, y no puedo visitarte. Esto es peor que una cárcel, y no lo digo por decir. Encerrada en una habitación vacía. 3 comidas en silencio, salida al jardin y ya. Estoy castigada, pago condena. Y no se que hice...

Fin Pov Hinata.

Observaba por la ventana la puerta de la entrada a la mansión. Su ventana estaba escondida, pero podía tener una vista ó como una familia era recibida por el portero. Los observo. Era un hombre acompañado por una mujer de pelo largo y oscuro. Eran morenos y a su lado, otros dos chicos también de pelo negro entraron en la casa después de intercambiar dos palabras con el portero. No había podido verles bien la cara a ninguno.

**_Comenten si os gusto o si creeis que algo esta mal, cualquier critica esta bien recibida al igual que cualquier comentario bueno que me alegra el dia. Un beso_**

**_Marcy_**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3 : UN CIELO SIN ESTRELLAS.

Sasuke se mantenía callado. Lo extraño era que no había rastro de la hija de los Hyuga, bueno, del viudo Hyuuga Hiashi. Aun recordaba la pelea que había tenido con aquella pequeña castaña, y se alegraba no verla, pero si no era allí donde hablaría con la hija del Hyuga, significaba que tendría que repetir aquella cena? Necesitaba tomar aire, cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo del pantalón. Lo miró disimuladamente y vio el nombre de su amigo de la infancia. Sin ser notado, salió fuera de la habitación y finalmente , fuera de la casa. Eso era la ventaja de que su hermano mayor recibe toda la atención. No es que quería hablar con su idiota amigo, pero era mejor que estar allí dentro, horrorizado por la posible aparición de Hanabi Hyuga.

-¿Que quieres dobe?- pregunto el Uchiha al contestar. La voz de su amigo no tardó en hacerse escuchar, hablaba rápidamente y fuerte, como siempre. Suspiro mientras intentaba entender algo de lo que el rubio decía. Su amigo hablaba sobre Sakura, su novia de la que su amigo estaba enamorado.

Iba a decirle que no lo entendía y colgar pero algo le atrajo la mirada. Su mirada perdida en la noche, observo como una figura salió por una ventana que podía ser vista sólo del ángulo en el que él se había ocultado. No se veía bien, pero la figura era femenina, y muy ía unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes. Fuera hacía calor, parecía descalza. Por un momento se preguntó si aquella era Hanabi, pero lo descarto. Era más alta y con curvas mucho más bien desarrolladas, además, su pelo parecía más oscuro. Por no decir que la niña perfecta nunca se escaparía de casa. O quien sabe. Esa chica era rara en su opinión.

La observó alejarse y saltar el muro que rodeaba la mansión.

En otro lugar...

Hinata miraba la tumba descuidada con el paso de los años. Habian unas flores, pero se veia que no eran recien traidas. Habían pasado tantos años, y ella se sentía muy culpable de el estado de la tumba de su madre. En todo el cementerio era la tumba mas fría que se podía ver. Miro la tumba con ganas de llorar, y se dejó llevar por los recuerdos, pidiendo consejo aunque sabía que no lo iba a recibir.

Había hablado sobre todo. Le había dicho todo lo que le dolía la indiferencia de su familia. Hablaba en voz alta mientras lagrimas caían por su mejillas. Había decidido que ya se hacía tarde, y el pensamiento de que su padre la castigaba al ver que no estaba en cierta parte la alegraba. Quizás porque para decirle lo mucho que lo había defraudado tendría que hablarle.

Sonrió aun con lágrimas en los ojos, pero rápidamente decidió que era mejor volver, no quería defraudar a su madre.

Se giró decidida de marcharse, aunque aun triste, pero chocó contra algo. Elevo la vista al sentir olor a tierra y se encontró con la cara de un hombre alto y anciano, aunque aun así daba miedo.

-Hinata Hyuga?-pregunto este sorprendiendo a la menor, que no sabia que decir.

MANSIÓN HYUGA:

Era hora de irse, la cena por fin había acabado, y es que nada más volver después de la llamada de su amigo se había encontrado con la castaña sentada en la mesa, aunque esta lo había ignorado, y eso era muy bueno. Aun asi habia intentando escaparse todas las veces que pudo, sea un ir al baño ir a beber agua o hablar con un socio inexistente, pero ahora había acabado ya.

Corría con la caja abrazada a su pecho. Llegaba tarde, pero estaba tan feliz. Aun cansada no se paró para descansar, y saltó el muro para adentrarse en el jardín de la Mansión Hyuga, lugar que no consideraba su hogar.

Corrió hacia el árbol con la intención de descansar después de subirlo y llegar a su habitación, pero cuando estaba por subirse al árbol unas voces la interrumpieron. Se escondio detras del arbol y se quedo quieta pensando que nadie la había visto.

Sasuke se volvió a escapar y sin que lo vean se dirigió al árbol. Se apoyó en el.

-No es muy temprano para volver?- susurró él, pensando en sus propias escapadas, y que no volvía hasta el amanecer. Hinata, desde el otro extremo del árbol, se paralizó.

-Ya que te pille, podras decir algo-insistió el moreno sin saber muy bien porque.

-Podrías por ejemplo decir Salí a ver las estrellas- siguió el hablando, burlándose de la chica.

-No hay estrellas- susurro ella tímidamente. El sonrió inconscientemente.

-De que lado estas?- preguntó él con un tono de voz levemente más vivo que de costumbre. Silencio, Justo cuando pensaba irse,escuchó un pequeño bufido.

-Salí a ver las estrellas- susurro la chica, Sasuke sonrió.

-No hay estrellas.- dijo él lentamente, y muy claro. Justo cuando Hinata iba a decir algo, una tercera voz habló.

-Sasuke!- la voz de Itachi provocó un suspiro en el moreno, que se alejó sin decir nada.

Mas tarde...

El camino hacia la mansión Uchiha fue silencioso, pero nada mas quedar solos Itachi empezó a hablar.

-Se puede saber con qué razón abandonaste de esa cruel manera a tu hermano mayor?

-Eh? de que hablas.

-Venga Sasuke, puede que los otros creyeran que eres fan de los baños Hyuga, pero yo no soy tan ingenuo.

-Los otros no dijeron nada porque no quisieron. -dijo finalmente el menos. Itachi suspiro.

-Deberías dejar de escaparte así.

-Pero qué más da, si igual a ti te necesitan más.

-Sasuke, pusiste a nuestro padre en una situacion incomoda.

-A qué te refieres?

-Pues, que es raro tener que hablar sobre negocios sin que estes alli.

-Sigo sin comprender.-dijo el mientras se tiraba en la cama.

-Haber, de verdad no estabas atento, mira solo te digo que esa cena trataba sobre negocios entre la familia Hyuga y la nuestra, y sabes que esa familia es rara...no nos invitaron por una bobada dentro de la mansión.-dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta, luego se paró allí y siguió hablando.- y no eran negocios referidos a padre, madre o yo.-dijo mirándolo fijamente. Sasuke se incorporó en la cama.

-yo?- pregunto el.

-Ajá.

-Bah, seguro no me pedirán gran cosa, como sea otra misión como convencer a la hija de algún socio a firmar algún contrato, no pienso volver a colaborar.

-Bueno, esta vez es más importante, mucho más-dijo el saliendo por la puerta.-pero temo avisarte que si esta relacionado con una chica, bueno..con la heredera de los Hyuga para ser concretos.-dijo finalmente a dejarlo solo al menor.

¡NO!

EN OTRO LUGAR

Nada más entrar en su habitación por la ventana escondio la caja que le habian dado en el cementerio y se dejó caer en la cama.

Sasuke... pensó ella recordando lo que había pasado minutos atrás. Unos golpes en la puerta la sorprendieron, haciendo que se levantara de la cama.

-Pa-pase-dijo ella. Poco después la puerta se abrió. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron fuertemente al ver a su padre en la entrada de su habitación.

-Tenemos que hablar, te espero en mi despacho.- dijo el, para luego irse nada más ver a su hija mayor asentir con la cabeza.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: REUNIÓN

_**Este capitulo sera un poco distinto ya que será narrado desde el punto de vista de Hinata y Sasuke, cambia de narrador bastante rapido pero asi me salia mejor el capitulo, decirme que os parece para saber si volver a hacerlo en un futuro. Ahora si os dejo con el capitulo, un beso Marcy.**_

_**PD: tarde en subir porque mi hermano me quito el portatil asi que... :( lo siento por tardar tanto pero desde ahora subire capitulos mas rapido.**_

MARTES:

Sasuke no entendía mucho porque lo necesitaba allí pero la verdad, eso era lo de menos. Lo importante era que llegaba tarde. Suspiro y apresuró el paso, no era normal en él aquello, pero esa mañana se había quedado dormido después de una noche sin poder dormir. Entró en los terrenos de la empresa Hyuga y aflojó el paso, pero aún iba rápido. Entró en el edificio más alto de aquella zona y siguió andando rápido. Choco contra ó andando, pero se giró al escuchar un pequeño grito. Una chica con un vestido azulado estaba sentada en el suelo. Tenia un zapato de tacon salido de su pie, bastante lejos de ella. Le parecio comico y familiar pero recordo que tenia que irse. Que galan, dejandola alli. Le daba risa pensar en los pensamientos pijos que la chica debía tener en ese momento. Siguió andando y cogió el ascensor. Sonrio en el espejo, llegaba bastante puntual al fin y al cabo.

En el suelo, otra vez. Quería irse, mas que nada en todo el tiempo que pasó en Japón, pero no podía, ahora era cuando su padre le había pedido algo, y ese algo que aun no conocia, habia revivido una chispa de alegría. Después de volver del cementerio, miro la caja de su madre, pero sólo encontró unas maravillosas fotos, unas fotos marchitas, un diario y unas cintas que no sabia donde ver, osea en su casa no sabía como lograr verlos. Se levantó sin muchos ánimos y se fue a buscar su zapato que había quedado bastante lejos. Suspiro, el tacón se movía un poco. Perfecto, esos eran sus únicos zapatos de tacón. No sabía si la reconoció, al principio ella no estaba segura de si era el, pero claramente después de tirarla asi e irse solo podía ser el. Camino hacia el ascensor y se quedó esperando, pero no llegaba. Perfecto. Nueve pisos con un tacón medio roto. Si claramente sería interesante.

Sasuke:

Entre en la sala de reuniones y me senté. Tanto alboroto para nada, la reunión no había empezado ni ía que faltaba alguien. ¿Quien? ¿La Hyuga? No, ella ya estaba aquí. Al menos no me dijo nada, solo nos ignoramos. Raro pero agradable. Mi hermano no estaba. ¿Faltaba el? No, es verdad el no estaba en Japón ahora mismo.

Me apoyé la mejilla en la palma de la mano y suspiré.

Unos momentos después, alguien tocó a la puerta. Eran golpes suaves, parecían los de Itachi pero aun más suaves...quizas ¿mas timidos? La puerta se abrió y una chica entró en la habitación. Altura ni baja ni alta, piel blanca y los típicos ojos Hyuga, aunque parecen diferentes. Mire su vestido azul. La chica que había tirado al suelo. De que me suena tanto? Y ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Sonrei sin darme cuenta al verla. Estaba despeinada, cansada, roja y ligeramente mareada. Tape mi sonrisa con la mano y quite la ía que no sabia que decir.

-Buenos días-dijo finalmente. Su voz era suave, y parecía tener miedo. ¿ quien era?

-Buenos días-dijo mi madre sonriendo. Dije que mis padres estaban allí? Ni se como llegan tan temprano. Parece que no duermen, o quizás ellos duermen y soy yo el que no. En fin. Si mi madre le hablaba de esa manera solo había una razón, no era alguien realmente importante, bueno al menos no en el negocio. Mi madre es una persona bastante cariñosa, pero muy profesional en el ámbito de negocios. Aun así, estaba curioso. Lo diría? No.

-Buenos días-repitió ella, luego se sonrojo al darse cuenta y bajo la mirada. Que chica mas tonta. Levantó la cabeza rápidamente y luego dejó caer su cabeza hacia abajo. ¿Me reconoció? o mejor dicho, me había visto? O solo era otra niña admiradora loca pero vergonzosa? Se sentó rápidamente en una silla. Me pregunto, que estara pensando?

Hinata:

Tanto tiempo para nada! Me quedo morir! Todos estos años que pasé lejos estudiando y preparandome, había usado esa excusa que me hizo seguir. La excusa de que estaría preparada para este dia, y ahora, despues de caerme, subir nueve pisos, llegar tarde, decir dos veces seguidos Buenos dias, ahora ya ni sé qué decía. Ademas ese chico...el que me tiro dos veces. Que verguenza, muchas veces pase vergüenza, pero ahora sí que deseaba que me trague la tierra.

La reunión había empezado. Aquella mujer, de pelo negro, parecía ser la más cariñosa, aunque bueno entre todos los presentes...no era muy difícil serlo. Aun así esa mujer tenía una sonrisa materna y eso me confundia, pero era muy agradable. Alguien que te trata asi, y sin conocerte.

-Creo que mejor antes de seguir seria mejor presentarnos un poco, se que no es muy normal pero por la ocasión se merece una excepción, no creen?- dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras miraba a mi padre. Quien era esa mujer que sonreía entre 3 hombres serios y una adolescente cabreada? bueno no se si Hanabi estaba cabreada...lo parece...no conozco a mi hermana.

Sasuke:

Esta bajando la cabeza después de mirar a la Hyuga molesta. No se porque la observó tanto, aun asi me parece divertido verla y al parecer mi madre planea algo. Mi madre miró mal a mi padre. El bufo y se levantó.

-Fugaku Uchiha, dueño de la empresa Uchiha-dijo mi padre secamente luego se volvió a sentar. Mi madre algo más satisfecha me miro a mi tambien, pero sabía que su buen humor podría cambiar rápidamente, era como jugar al buscaminas. Me levanté sin ganas.

-Sasuke Uchiha-dije sin más.. Me iba a sentar cuando vi la mirada de mi madre. Suspire mentalmente y me senté después de sonreír. Una sonrisa falsa,más que nada burlona. Mi madre se levantó.

-Mikoto Uchiha, disculpen el buen humor de mi marido y mi hijo, a veces pueden tener un humor algo peculiar-dijo ella, aunque no era la adecuada para decirlo.

Hinata:

La familia Uchiha. Eran los que cenaron anoche en mi casa? Pero eran 4 no 3. Fugaku Uchiha encajaba perfectamente en la sombra del hombre alto que andaba tranquilamente y algo serio. Mikoto encajaba a la de la mujer más bajita pero con un cuerpo delgado que se movía alegremente. Sasuke...Sasuke el chico con el que hable. Que hacian aqui? No, la pregunta era...¿Que hacia yo aqui? Sasuke sonrió, de una forma burlona cuando se presentó, pero luego cuando su madre habló pude ver una sonrisa en su cara. Una que duró poco y parecía verdadera. Mi padre se levante y se presentó, como Hiashi Hyuga. Nada má ón. Tristeza. Todo me invadió. Mi hermana se presentó igualmente. Me tocaba a mi?Quería llorar al darme cuenta que necesitaba aquello. Necesitaba que ellos digan algo más. Pero no lo hicieron. Yo no conocía a nadie. Y nadie me conocía a mi...Cierto! mi turno. Tonta tonta tonta tonta tonta...

Sasuke:

Que esta haciendo? Después de que los dos Hyuga Malhumorados se presentaron secamente ella bajó la cabeza. Hacemos esto por ella y ella no hace nada? Levantó rápidamente la cabeza, después de bastante tiempo con ella bajada. Estaba roja. Chica TONTA.

-Yo...-se callo. Respiro.-Hinata Hyuga-dijo después secamente. Wow! Ella sí que es habladora, aunque parecía que quería decir algo cuando empezó a hablar pero rápidamente se puso seria. Habia apostado que diria otra tonteria, pero ía y directa. En fin, una Hyuga más.

Hinata:

Soy un desastre...bueno...ya vale Hina! se profesional. Se profesional...por favor... AHH! Hasta cuando me doy ordenes soy tan idiota.

-En fin señora Uchiha, si no hay nada mas que decir, podemos empezar?-preguntó mi padre

-Claro-contestó ella dejando de sonreír. Seriedad. Todos en seriedad. Bueno..asi debe ser, estos son negocios. Deben serlo, la empresa Uchiha es una de las mejores. Tengo delante a los mejores jefes de las mejores empresas. AAAAAAAA, tengo delante a los mejores jefes de las mejores empresas! Respira hina, respira, respira...porfavooooor!

Sasuke:

Hinata Hyuga. Chica tonta. Ese sentimiento de Deja Vu no se quería ir. Ella parecía nerviosa de la nada. Estaba hiperventilando? Que le pasa a esta chica? Daba gracia verla, en fin. La reunión empezó. Una reunión entre mejores familias en el ámbito de negocios de Japón, y en una importante lista de las mejores empresas del mundo, y yo, no tenía ni idea de que nos esperaba.

VIERNES:

-flashback -

-Resumiendo, este trabajo es bastante importante, pero mi hija Hanabi temo que no puede hacerlo, así que Hinata se ocupará. -Dijo mi padre después de una hora explicando todo aquello. Se trataba en resumen de algunos trabajos en el extranjero. Y yo era la representante de la empresa Hyuga. Los nervios me mataban.

-Ya veo, mi hijo menor va a acompañar a la señorita Hyuga con mucho gusto-dijo Mikoto Uchiha mirando a su hijo.

-fin Flashback-

Estaba sentada en un banco recordando lo que pasó el viernes.

Demasiadas cosas de golpe después de todo este aburrimiento esa reunión fue como una bomba.

-Flash Back-

-Mi hijo pasara por ti en viernes, ¿ verdad Sasuke?-dijo Mikoto al acabar la reunión.

-¿Pasare?-preguntó el

-Sasuke, ella no conoce la dirección querido, además hay que ser amable.

-Si tan amable quieres que sea le puedo comprar un mapa-dijo el molesto antes de salir por la puerta, dejándonos a Mikoto y a mi solas.

-Disculpa a mi hijo, es algo...temperamental-se disculpó ella mientras dejaba salir una risita.

-fin FLASH BACK-

Si usted supiera señora Mikoto UFF... de verdad quiero esto? si...estudie mucho para esto. No puedo renunciar ahora, no puedo renunciar a lo único que tengo. Me levanté de golpe y miré a mi alrededor. Era un lugar bonito y tranquilo, el unico problema era que no sabia donde estaba. Mire por milésima vez el mapa y suspire. Perfecto! Otra cosa mas para apuntar a la lista de ''cosas que no sabes hacer''

Estoy planteandome seriamente poner simplemente ''No saber vivir''


End file.
